Spy High High School
by lilmisgenetic
Summary: the characters of spy high at an actual high school. Not actually alex rider but Spy High there was no catagory for it. Rated M cuz i don't know how, er, dirty it's gonna get.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys!!!! This is my first Spy High FanFic so please don't hate it too much.

The Plot is what if the team had not attended Spy High but lead a normal life and attended a regular high school together. I have the first to segments up just to see if what kind of feed back I get from it, which may determine if I'll continue it…..

Lori Angel wiped hot tears from her eyes and turned to leave. How could her father be so cruel? Saying that she wasn't smart enough to make it in this world on her on, so the only way she could avoid growing up to be worthless was to get with someone who wasn't. That did nothing for a young girl's self esteem and it was no wonder Lori had none.

"Honey," Her mother sat on the bed where Lori now lay. "Your father didn't mean anything by it. He only wants what's best for you."

Lori's mother stroked her back, but it did nothing to sooth her. Her father had always used harsh words with her but this time he had gone too far.

"Look, Lor'. Now as much as it pains me to say this, your father is right. If I'd never met him, I would never have had this life." She gestured around indicating their house and lavish lifestyle.

"You mean, unless you couldn't find another rich tyrant who'd be kind and generous enough to save you from obscurity."

Mrs. Angel seemed struck by Lori's words but quickly regained her normal countenance.

"You'll understand one day," she said softly. She kissed her daughter lightly on the head and left the room.

After she was gone, Lori got up and slammed the door behind her. She sat at her vanity with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs. She was sad, and angry, too. In a sudden surge of rebellion, she swiped her arm across the vanity, knocking off all its contents.

The noise drew her father to the door.

"Lori." His voice was cold, hard, and her name sounded foreign coming from his mouth. Like it didn't even belong to her.

Lori kept her head down and said nothing.

"LORI!"

She flinched.

"I did not buy you all these nice things so that you could uncaringly through them on the floor. Pick them up. Now."

Lori resentingly did what she was told. Her father stood in the door way watching her until she was done.

Then, in a calmer, yet still firm voice, he said, "Lori. You're a beautiful girl, but looks will only get you so far. When you get to school tomorrow, you will take Benjamin T. Stanton up on his offer. You will be his girlfriend, and you will do anything- anything- in you power to make that relationship work. _Any_thing. Do I make myself clear?"

Lori nodded, though disbelief swam in her head.

"Good." And with that he walked out and closed the door, leaving Lori by herself.

Less than fifteen miles away, Edward Nelligan was having his own set of parental problems. His weren't there. That's right. No mom, no dad. Oh sure they were alive and everything, but they never seemed to be around. And when they were, it was as if Eddie were with complete strangers or, more accurately, _distant_ relatives.

_They sure are distant alright_, thought Eddie. Right now they were off vacationing in Tahiti somewhere. A two week get away was the norm for them every other month, and while Eddie used to accompany them a long time ago, he didn't anymore. He'd soon realized that it was no fun to be somewhere you were not wanted, and though it went unmentioned, it was painfully clear. So instead, every time they went away, Eddie stayed with his grandmother, who was more like a mother than Debra Nelligan ever would be. So, Eddie was ok…until she died. Shortly after that, the proposal was made to send Eddie to boarding school, and it's where he would be had he not expressed his intense wishes not to go as well as the ability to look after himself (even though he was thirteen) while they were gone.

So, all in all, time was spent in the following ways: Eddie Nelligan lazing around-by himself- playing video games-by himself-, wandering through the mall-by himself-, o, his personal favorite, obsessing over girls he would never get. Actually that was best done if he was alone.

The poor guy didn't even have any friends. Not really. Apparently he joked too much. Eddie wasn't aware of how anyone could do that, least of all himself, but it was true. No one really liked him and there was nothing he could do about that. He figured it was better for people to laugh at him than not have them laugh at all. At least they noticed him….

Eddie blew out a heavy sigh and stood by the window. The dreary day on the other side of the glass seemed to be an exact replica of the state of mind he was in.

The terminally gray sky. The drip, drop of left over rain water falling from the roof…Technicolor puddles in the road…the hot chick being chased by a dog and who was presently running across his yard….the barking of said do-Wait. What?!

It took Eddie all of two seconds to get outside. He headed in the direction that he'd seen his latest female apparition picking up speed with every second. She was totally real, but so was the big, scary dog chasing her.

"Hey! HEY!" he called.

The girl looked back momentarily to see who'd yelled, but kept running. Wow, she was fast, but this was Eddie's neighborhood-well subdivision anyway- and he knew that all the speed in the world wouldn't help her when she reached the quickly approaching dead end.

"Hey! Turn aroun-"Eddie tried to say, as he tripped over his untied shoe lace. His outstretched hands stopped his face from meeting pavement, but they did nothing to abate the shock that hammered through him on impact. _Oh, God._

He said it a second time as he looked up only to see the vicious animal facing him. "Oh, God."

"RUN!!!" Someone yelled.

A string of curses followed that, and –somehow- Eddie found his footing and ran in the opposite direction. Back towards his house.

"RARRGOK ROGOGRRRRRROOFK!!!!"

But Eddie couldn't here the dog over his screams.

Eddie reached his house sooner than he'd hoped, and, thank goodness, he'd left his door open.

The girl was now running beside him. He reached for her arm and threw/jumped them both inside and slammed the door just as the dog was about to follow. The door hit its nose and whimpers could be heard from outside.

Eddie locked, chain locked, and bolted the door in addition to setting the alarm. He slid down to the floor, his legs currently in a jelly like state, and tried to get the air flowing in his lungs again.

"I thought…pant, pant I thought…wolves were extinct."

He looked over at the girl and was surprised to see a faint smile on her face- as if something was actually funny!

"What?"

"Dude, you scream like a girl."

To be continued…maybe…

Sabina Rider.

Her name was Becca, and she was pretty, but that's not why Eddie found himself enjoying her as much as he was.

Actually there was a whole list of reasons as to why the above mention was true.

Eddie counted them off mentally in his head. Reason one. This girl, who was more than reasonably attractive, was giving him the time of day. Reason two. They were actually conversing, as in he'd say something, and then she'd say something. And reason three. She was laughing at his jokes-even the one about astronauts and pizza-not at him.

Her laugh was beautiful.

But, as is the law of life, all good things must come to an end.

"Wow, what time is it?" Becca looked the slim bangle like device on her wrist. Eddie recognized it as a watch.

"Wow, not many people where those anymore," he said purposely ignoring her question, hoping she would forget it as well.

"It's manly for decoration. Well, I've got to go know, it's getting rather late."

So much for that plan.

For a brief moment, Eddie was ashamed of his selfishness. This girl probably had parents who care about her.

Still he was desperate. His parents weren't coming home, not for another six days, and once Becca left, he'd be alone. He found the thought unbearable.

"You know you can stay if you like." Way to be forward, Ed. "Just for tonight. It is kind of late and you'd have to travel all the way-"

Becca shook her head and chuckled. "My mum would never go for that."

"Well I can take you home." Eddie hoped his eagerness didn't show too much.

"Nah, I'll just call a hovercab. It's no big deal, really, Ed."

Ed. Already he had a pet name.

"Please-"

"No, no, that's okay, I can make it on my own," Becca seemed anxious for other reasons. "It's not that far."

Eddie resisted the urge to enquire exactly where she lives. The psycho, stalker guy

was big in the twenty first century. Not this era.

Defeated and positive he would get no farther, he said "Ok." He walked her to the door, opened it, and she stepped through.

There was a brief pause before she turned around to face a disappointed Eddie.

Before he even knew what was happening, she kissed him. Not exactly on the cheek but on the corner of his mouth. The place where his lips met to form a sideways "v".

"That's for saving my life." she said.

Then she walked out of his life.

Becca had always lived dangerously, but she'd never done that before. Kissing some random guy she'd just met was not her thing. Yet she'd found the act to be surprisingly exhilarating.

Anyway, it didn't really matter. She'd more than likely never see the guy again. If that's the case, maybe I should have taken it farther…

No, no. One kiss was fine.

BEE-DOOP!

Becca recognized the communication device calling and pulled it out of her front pocket.

It was a small thing. Round and sphere like, bt flat, like a compact. A name was scrolling across the glowing rectangular display screen, and a detachable ear budd that Becca now placed in her ear.

"Hi, mom." She said, her vice ten miles south of enthusiasm.

Her mother got straight to the point. "Where are you, Rebecca?"

Rebecca. She hated that name. She couldn't officially change it though. Not until she was eighteen at least.

"Don't you know already?" Becca put on mock sincerity, though she couldn't keep the hint of micheaviousness out of her voice.

"No, Rebecca, I dodn't know. It seems that you tracking device has been…deactivated."

A Broad grin broke out on Becca's face. Every communication device, or Comdevno, had been equipped with a tracking system, but it was only legal for parents to use them on their own underage children, and for the rest of the world, only in extreme situations, in which case the proper authorities would be alerted.

Becca had taken the liberty of disabling hers herself.

"Oh no! Whatever will you do?!"

"Rebecca. Get. Home. Now." Becca recognized her mother's I'm-in-no-mood-for-your-crap-today tone.

"I'll be home in any minute mom."

"See that you are."

Conversation terminated.

Becca called a hovercab and was home within the hour.

She didn't see her mother, but went straight to bed, where she lay on her back and thought about the boy she'd just met but would never meet again.

Eddie.

Edward Nelligan.

The boy with the red hair.

The boy with the smile.

"Calista Cross?"

Cally looked up from the disgusting floor she'd been sitting on.

"You've just made bail. C'mon, let's go."

Cally was surprised, if not shocked. She was expecting to do at least six months time-it'd been her third offense.-but obviously someone-someone she didn't know-cared enough to pay three thousand dollars bail, to get her out.

_No_, Cally thought, _No one cares anymore. That's not how the world works. People are only out for number one, and if they help you, it's only to help themselves. _

So as far as Cally was concerned, they just had other plans for her.

She was released from shock cuffs and lead to the lobby area where a tall black man was waiting.

"Mac?" She asked after the guard left.

"Calista."

"I told you, Mac, it's Cally."

"And I told you to stay out of trouble. Yet here we are."

"Well, hat did you expect me to do, starve to death?"

"I expected you to come to us for help."

Us. The Region's Shelter. A charity. It was something about obligation that Cally just didn't like. It's what connects the helper to the helped. A dept that only felt right repaid.

"I can help myself, Mac."

Mac let out a heavy sigh and looked around the run down facility. "Yeah, Cally, I can really see that…"

They began to walk outside.

"So. What do you want?"

Mac knew she wasn't being ungrateful. She just wanted to know what she owed him. What she had to do in return.

Mac got straight to the point.

"I want you to go to a school."

"A school?"

"It's a good school, Cally. I want you to get your life back on track. Before it's too late."

Cally begin to walk away, but Mac stopped her and looked deep into her eyes, deep into her soul. "You're better than this. I know you are, and if you don't want to prove it to me or the world, at least prove it to yourself.  
Calmly shook herself from his grip, but only because he'd gently let her go.

She didn't run or walk away, but stayed there, looking Mac right in his face.

Hot tears threatened to overcome her, but she fought them back. She'd always had no need to start showing weakness now.

It was Cally who finally broke the silence when she said quietly, "Okay, Mac. I'll go. I'll go."

"Today, class, we have a new student." Mr. Myners recited as if he'd been told the information already, which he had. "A Mr. Jake Daly from-"

"He's a domer?" Of course, the class had been informed as well, and an amused grin spread itself out over the speakers face-a brown haired boy with light freckles- and a series of snickers went through the class.

"Class. Class! We will not belittle anyone, especially over something as menial as origin."

"Oh, there's plenty more snaz we can cock this guy for." Another random insulter.

((You guys, snaz means faults or things that can be made fun of, and cock means, insult or make fun of. -))

"Abraham. Detention."

Another swell of giggles.

Little did Mr. Myners know, he did not need to chastise Abraham on Jake's account. If Jake had wanted him to pay for his petty remarks, he would have made sure of it himself.

It just so happened that Jake Daly care very little of the world at that moment. Very little of his world. What was left of it.

"Now for your seat, Mr. Daly." Jake followed Mr. Myners's eyes around the room. "Ah, Kyle, move to the desk behind you. Jake Kyle's old is your new. I'm sure Miss Angel wouldn't mind."

Miss Angel. The girl Jake now sat behind. Had Jake not have recently lost everything, had he not been in such a depressed mood, had he been able to turn back the hands of time to before that…that fateful incident…He may just have noticed the blue eyes that followed him almost admiringly, the golden hair being twirled ever so slightly around a perfectly manicured finger, the slow, hesitant turn of a head hoping to face him…

But he didn't. Instead someone else was a bit bolder in getting his attention…

An outstretched hand presented itself to Jake. A voice followed.

"Hi." They shook. "I'm Ben."

The boy had spoken the words to Jake, but his eyes had been on the girl in front of him.

Ben wasn't stupid. Far from it. And he knew competition when he saw it, and it had just taken a seat behind his girl.

Lori Angel could take the wheels off a vehicle with just one look, but he'd be damned if that look would be wasted on anyone who wasn't him. _And especially on a domer._

To be continued….

There were two things you could do with an enemy-Stay far from them, or keep them very close. Ben had chosen to do the first with his rival Simon Macey, but this new comer…no, he'd do the opposite.

His hand shake hadn't been out of good will-Ben was hardly the type-but so that he could keep what was rightfully his.

In a show of ownership, he made the introductions that would no doubt be made in the future on their own.

"This is Lori." He pointed at the head of golden hair. "Lo, say hi." A casual almost pet name to make known that he and Lori didn't need formalities that strangers did- they were way past that-and a command-however simple-further illustrating control.

"Hi," Lori said cheerfully, though the guy said nothing.

Good.

Eddie returned to school the following day, thoughts of Rebecca still on his mind. Though it'd only been approximately eight hours since he'd last seen her, it felt like years. _Okay, buddy, you have got to stop obsessing. You've just met the girl for atom's sake._

But deep down Eddie knew it was hopeless. No girl had ever made him feel that way-well they had, but somehow the feelings were never mutual. No girl would ever spend two sentences on him and Rebecca had spent half the night in conversation with him.

_That's more attention than my own mother's paid me in years.-_

"Oww!"

"AAh!"

Eddie found him self somehow looking into the deep brown eyes of a girl he'd never seen before but had just collided with. _Magic?_ He was also lying on top of her. _It's my lucky weak, _he thought.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now."

He did what he was told-reluctantly of course- and tried to help the girl to her feet as well. She ignored his out stretched hand, dusted herself off, and got up on her own. She did, however, allow him to pick up her Text Disks.

He handed them to her, and she said "You scream like a girl," before walking off.

It was such an atomic pain having Ben in this close a proximity, always guarding, always watching, but somehow Lori managed to deal with it. She also managed to steal a few quick glances at the new guy. Jake Daly. He had calm humbleness that Ben never would posses. _No matter how possessive he is. _

Still, Lori knew that Jake Daly would never be- could never be- hers, and it was all because of her father. And Ben.

Lori pulled a vintage compact mirror from her bag. Hardly anyone used them now because of new, modern technology, but Lori found-from watching old movies-that they had quite a more useful purpose than applying make up. She held it a view inches away from her and adjusted it until the unnaturally hansom face of Ben Stanton came into view. /Uggh/ she thought. /What did I ever see in him?/ Though Lori knew exactly what she'd seen in him. The strong features, the sky blue eyes, set off by the perfectly blonde hair. And not to mention the manly physique. It was no wonder why a guy like Ben and a girl like Lori would hook up. It was only natural and bound to happen.

The relationship was even great at first, but then a side that Lori had never seen of Ben started to present itself. And Lori didn't like it one bit.

"Miss Angel? Would you mind putting the mirror away please? I can assure you haven't grown ugly in the last five minutes."

The class snickered, and Lori obediently put her compact away…but it wasn't the last that she'd hear of the matter.

Ben caught up to her in the hall after class was over, stern look on his face and reprimanding tone.

"Don't ever let that happen again. You're lucky he didn't throw you out of class."

"Sorry," said Lori remorsefully.

Ben put his arm around her and they continued down the hall way.

"Hey , I'll make sure Mr. Myners puts us together for the project. That way we'll get some extra time together."

Lori pulled back as he tried to kiss her neck.

"What project?"

Ben rolled his eyes at her. "The project Mr. Myners was talking about."

Lori still didn't get it.

"Maybe you'd have paid better attention if you hadn't been looking that stupid mirror."

"Why do be so mean to me? I just zoned out for like a second. Don't go cosmo on me."

"I'm not being mean, I'm just telling you to pay attention. You'll never make it if you constantly act like a bimbo."

Lori was instantly infuriated by the actient term. "Is that what you think of me-"

"We'll talk about this later."

Lori had raised her voice and people were starting to stare. Typical of Ben to be embarrassed by it. Heave n forbid anything be less than perfect with the perfect couple.

"We'll talk about this now."

"I said shut up."

Ben held Lori tighter, and they walked down the rest of the hall silent.

These nut jobs just block spyit on school computers…greeeeaaaatttt….

I forgot exactly where I was yesterday. I think Delilah was falling…

Delilah always thought of herself as a strong person, and to be fair, she was. But this gate was obviously not made for climbing and thus required the highest of skill to do so.

Delilah had made it up the gate ok, but crossing to the other side of it had momentarily knocked her equilibrium off. In that moment, everything had changed. She began to fall…

"Ahhhhhh!" The ground rushed up to meet Delilah. Thirty feet…twenty feet…ten…

Would she die, or just break a few bones?

Either way, she didn't want to find out.

…five feet…

Luckily, for her, she wouldn't have to.

Some how, Delilah found herself looking into the deep brown eyes of Jake Daly. He caught her, and perhaps saved her even.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

I originally posted this story on the **Spyit** forums so the **_complete _**story is there under fanmedia under somewhere. Just look for **Sabina Rider** and it's there. If I can, I'll post the url here later.

Unfortunately I had to stop posting on spyit, because my home internet was cut off and the school just up and decides to block the spyit site. So now I have to post the story on fanfiction. So this is where it will be from now on. I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken me so long to update…

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Jake helped her to her feet. "You're not Lori Angel."

"Lori who?"

The girl walked a few feet and picked up her brown sack from the ground.

"It's just that you look a lot like someone who goes her, but…"

"What?"

/She's clearly not asian/ he wanted to say. What he said instead was "Nothing," and he walked off figuring that it was useless to make a friend, to know anyone, to be attached to someone even a little bit.

Jen didn't bother stopping the guy from walking away or even thanking him.

"What's the use," she whispered. To be honest, she couldn't believe she was worried about some guy-some stranger- anyway when everything she'd ever loved was just taken from here. /My family, my life, my identity…/ She turned and went the opposite way into the academy, making a mental not to bring her id tomorrow.

While it was not in Edward Nelligan's nature to hit on girls whose boyfriends could beat him up, it was in his nature to hit on girls totally and completely out of his league. /And if said girl boyfriend is not around, what could be the harm?/

So there he was, and there she was. Lori Angel. Pounding furiously on a locker that refused to open.

If Eddie had been thinking-well thinking /less/ about how the way the girls jeans and top fit every curve, complimenting and caressing her sculpted body-then he would have remembered that Lori Angel did not even have a locker on this hall, and that if she had, she would not be pounding on it. It's wasn't ladylike, and if anything Lori Angel was a lady.

But Eddie, being Eddie, wasn't thinking…

"Hi LoAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Staring at Eddie were the fiercest blue eyes he'd ever been on the receiving end of.

"You're not Lori!"

"I'm aware." Her tone of voice was fierce too. But that never stopped Eddie before, and it definitely wouldn't now.

"So you, uh need help with you locker?" He looked at the front of it. There were dents in it. /Wow, strong…/

"That depends. You wouldn't happen to have my id on you would you?"

"No…"

"Then I got it." She punched her locker one more time and it came open. She put some of her things inside and kept the rest with her.

Eddie just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Get lost, runt."

"Right." Eddie was halfway down the hall when the girl said something.

"Hey, runt. You scream like a girl."

"So I've been told." He had to work on that.


End file.
